Serve and Protect
by LazyTomate
Summary: Neko!Prussia x Canada! I'm not good with summaries.. Umm.. Gilbert is half human, half cat and had been in a pet shop for two years, waiting to get bought by someone. Someone finally comes to his rescue, but someone from his past is looking for him. Will he be able to protect his new owner from that threat? Please give it a chance! I hope I won't disappoint.


**AN: Ciao~ I'm not really sure what to say sooooo, I hope you enjoy my really bad writing~**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

Gilbert Beilschmidt was not a human. At first glance he might seem human enough, but if you actually took the time to look at him you would be able to see the small ears poking out of his snow white hair. He also had a tail, but that was easier to hide than the ears were. At the moment he was sitting in a cage in a pet store, watching the people come in and out. He sighed and rested his head on the side of the cage. He had been in the same pet shop for two years, doing the same thing every day. No one ever bought him, he did have people look at him though. They always found him weird and never bought him, so he just sat there and waited.

He lifted his head up when he heard the bell on the door ring, signaling that someone had entered the store. A human boy that looked about his age walked in and started to look around. The boy had longish blonde hair with a single flyaway curl hanging in front that he kept blowing away every couple of seconds, and beautiful violet eyes. For some reason he kept watching the boy. He looked around like he wasn't sure of himself. After a while of looking at the dogs, he turned around and locked eyes with Gilbert. He saw the boys eyes widen. He wasn't surprised, after all he had ears and a tail, not to mention blood red eyes. The boy nervously walked over to his cage and crouched down so he was about eye level with him. "H-Hi.." He said, eyes never leaving Gilberts. That was surprising, people usually looked away from his eyes as soon a they saw them. "Hallo." Gilbert said and smirked. The boy blinked, as if not expecting him to answer back. "I-I'm Matthew, what's your name?" Matthew said and gave a small smile. "Gilbert.." He couldn't believe that a human was talking to him. That hadn't happened since he was with his previous owner. Matthew's smile grew. "U-Um.. Would you like to come home with me?" Gilbert's eyes widened. Was he really asking him that? "J-Ja!" He was really excited, he was finally going home with someone! The guy looked nice also so that was a plus. Matthew stood up and walked to the clerk and bought him. He was expensive, but it didn't seem to be a problem for Matthew. He walked back with the clerk, who unlocked his cage and put a leash on him. "Be careful with this one, he's sneaky." Gilbert glared at the clerk. He backed away as Matthew lead him outside. Once they were outside, Matthew took the leash on him. "I don't like leashes.. It's not right.." He mumbled as he unlocked his car and got in. Gilbert copied his movements because he had never been a car before. Anytime he was moved, it was in the back of a van with no windows. As they were driving, Gilbert looked out the window at the world passing by. "How old are you?" Matthew asked, glancing over at him. "Seventeen." He muttered, not looking away from the window. "Me too!" Matthew said happily as he stopped at a red light. "I've never had a, uh, pet? Before.." Matthew nervously said. Gilbert just nodded, he knew he was just a pet. It didn't bother him.

When Matthew pulled into his garage and got out, Gilbert immediately followed. He looked around the garage. "Is this the whole thing? It's kinda small.." His previous owner had never let him into his house, he always had to sleep outside in the back yard. Matthew laughed. "No, this is just the garage, it's where you park the cars." Gilbert nodded and followed Matthew to a door that was off to the side. As he walked inside, his eyes widened. It was beautiful, he had never seen anything like it. The ceilings were very high and the living room was huge! Matthew walked into another room. "You can look around while I make some dinner." He called from the other room he had disappeared in to. Gilbert immediately took him up on that offer. He explored every nook and cranny of the living room. Under the couches and tables, and picking up knick-knacks and examining them. He made his way into the dining room, crawling under the table and chairs. After he felt sure he had discovered everything, he made his way into the kitchen where Matthew was. Gilbert saw Matthew smile out of the corner of his eye when he walked in and began opening all of the cabinets. He looked through the fridge and took out a couple of things that he had no clue what they were. He put the things back and walked over to where Matthew was cooking something. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at the contents in the pan. "Pancakes." He replied and flipped them. He heard his stomach growl when he smelled them. Matthew chuckled. "I guess you're hungry then. It's almost done." He said as he reached for a nearby cabinet and took out a bottle. "This is maple syrup. You put it on pancakes to make them taste even better." He put the pancakes onto a plate and handed it to Gilbert. He got his own plate and lead Gilbert back to the dining room. "We eat in the dining room." He said as he sat down. Gilbert didn't know what to do, so he copied him. After pouring a little too much syrup onto his pancakes, Matthew showed him how to use a fork to cut and eat the pancakes. When he took his first bite, he was sure he had died and gone to heaven. He had never ate anything more delicious in his entire life. "This is awesome!" He said as he stuffed another forkful in his mouth. Matthew just laughed and slowly ate his. Gilbert finished quickly and stood up. "Can I go see the rest of the house now?" He really wanted to get back to exploring. Matthew nodded. "Okay, just don't break anything." Gilbert nodded and hurried up the stairs. The first room he came across happened to be the bathroom. He slowly opened the door and walked into the bright room. The first thing he saw was his reflection. He jumped when he saw it and put a hand on the glass. He tilted his head to the side and got up close to it. "That's me.. So that's what I look like.." He pulled away from the mirror and looked around the rest of the bathroom. He climbed in the tub and turned on the sink and played in the water before checking out the rest of the rooms. The last room he checked was Matthews bedroom. As he was looking around - jumping on the bed - Matthew came in. Gilbert stopped what he was doing and looked at Matthew. He laughed. "Having fun?" Gilbert sat back on the bed and smiled. "Ja! This is awesome!" Matthew walked over to the bed and sat next to Gilbert. "Would you like to sleep in here or in another room?" Gilbert didn't hesitate. "Here!" He had never slept in a bed before so he was very excited. "Okay. We should get ready for bed now, we have a busy day tomorrow." Matthew said and went into the bathroom he had in his room. He came back a minute later with different clothes on and handed Gilbert something to change into. Changing his clothes was something he did know how to do, so he did. Matthew blushed when he saw that Gilbert was just going to change right where he was. He went back inside the bathroom and waited for Gilbert to finish. Gilbert crawled into the bed when he was finished changing. "I'm done.." Gilbert muttered, falling asleep. He barely registered Matthew come out of the bathroom and get into the bed next to him, whispering good night.

* * *

**AN: I think it's kind of weird that Matthew can just buy a neko in a pet store, but whatever~ I'm sorry that this chapter was so short.. They'll hopefully be longer in the future! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Please tell me what you thought, giving me tips is greatly appreciated as well! See you in the next chapter~!**

**~LazyTomate**


End file.
